wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Useful macros for death knights
All specs: Omni-Disease #showtooltip #show /castsequence reset=target Icy Touch, Plague Strike Use: This casts IT when you press the button for the first time,then when you press it for the second time it casts PS. You can add Pestilence to the list if you usually fight more than 1 enemy. Works in 4.0.6 Omni-Interrupt #showtooltip #show /castsequence reset=120 Strangulate, Mind Freeze, Mind Freeze, Mind Freeze, Mind Freeze, Mind Freeze, Mind Freeze Use: This casts Strangulate if it's not on cooldown,if it is it will cast Mind Freeze. Works in 4.0.6 Omni-Taunt #showtooltip #show /castsequence reset=35 Death Grip, Dark Command, Dark Command, Dark Command, Dark Command, Dark Command Use:This casts Death Grip if it's not on cooldown,if it is it will cast Dark Command. Works in 4.0.6 Frost I WIN Macro #showtooltip #show /castsequence reset=target Icy Touch, Plague Strike, Blood Strike, Blood Strike, Obliterate, Howling Blast Use: Just spam it in combat and it will sicken the target, Blood Strike it twice, Obliterate it and then cast Howling Blast. Works in 4.0.6 OH SHI- Macro #showtooltip #show /cast Lichborne /target player /cast Death Coil /targetlasttarget /castsequence Hungering Cold, Icebound Fortitude, Pillar of Frost, Anti-Magic Shield, Raise Dead, Death Pact Use: When you're surrounded by too many enemies,spam it while you run and be sure to have some Runic Power. It will heal yourself with the Lichborne+Death Coil on self combo(see below),then it will freeze your enemies with Hungering Cold,cast IBF and PoF to reduce your damage and avoid that stuns or external movements block you, make you immune to magic with A-M Shield,summon your ghoul and sacrifice it while you run to heal yourself with Death Pact. Works in 4.0.6 Self Heal (Lichborne+Death Coil) #showtooltip #show /cast Lichborne /target player /cast Death Coil /targetlasttarget Use: This will cast Lichborne,making you undead, and then cast Death Coil on yourself. Since Death Coil damages the enemy but heals the friendly undead,it will heal you. And since Lichborne isn't on the GCD,there is no need to spam the macro,since LB and DC will be cast together. Works in 4.0.6 Blood To be written Unholy To be written Old macros The macros below this line have not been validated to work in 4.0.6. Use at your own risk. Multipurpose Disease Button If you're trying to economise bar space, the following macro can be useful. #Showtooltip /castsequence reset=combat/target/6 Icy Touch, Plague Strike, Pestilence /startattack harm This macro fires off your diseases in sequence, then fires Pestilence to spread it. It will reset back to Icy Touch whenever you change targets or enter or leave combat. You can leave Pestilence off if you'd rather a bit more control on spreading it - but for a starting death knight still learning, it works fine. Strangulate / Mind Freeze on Mouse-Over #showtooltip /cast exists Strangulate; Strangulate /cast exists Mind Freeze; Mind Freeze *Works: 3.3.3 This is a handy macro, will cast Strangulate on your current MOUSE-OVER target, if you have no MOUSE-OVER target, it will cast on your current SELECTED target; if Strangulate is on cooldown it will perform the SAME EXACT function using Mind Freeze provided you have the necessary Runic Power. General Tanking Macros Guaranteed Panic Button #showtooltip Vampiric Blood /cast Blood Tap /cast Vampiric Blood (Frost and Unholy tanks should of course replace Vampiric Blood with Unbreakable Armor or Bone Shield, respectively.) Activates a rune and immediately uses it to activate your tanking cooldown. Ensures that you get your panic button up RIGHT NOW, even if your runes aren't available. 3.2 Blood Macros Blood DPS Spam /castsequence reset=combat/target/6 Icy Touch, Plague Strike, Heart Strike, Heart Strike, Death Strike, Death Coil, Death Strike, Heart Strike, Heart Strike, Heart Strike, Heart Strike, Heart Strike, Heart Strike, Death Coil, Death Coil *Makes maximum use of Death Strike's death runes for use with Heart Strike on the second rotation. *Tested to confirm working for 3.2.0 3.1 Frost Macros Easy Frost Sequence /castsequence reset=combat Icy Touch, Blood Strike, Plague Strike, Frost Strike, Obliterate, Blood Strike '' *This macro will let you only have to press one button for taking most creatures down *Ensure you have at least 1 point in Chill Of The Grave *This macro will always be usable as long as you wait 1 second after using the last Blood Strike DDC 13:08, November 11, 2010 (UTC) Howling Blast + Deathchill #showtooltip Howling Blast /cast Deathchill /cast Howling Blast *This macro casts Deathchill (which is off the GCD) then Howling blast, giving an instant AOE crit. *If Deathchill is on cooldown simply casts Howling Blast *Working as of 3.1.3 *Retested to confirm working for 3.2.0 Sacrifice/Raise Dead #showtooltip /cast noharm Death Pact; exists Death Pact; Raise Dead /targetexact Risen Ghoul /focus help /targetlastenemy *When Raise Dead is cast it focuses your pet to let you have better track of it (might have to press it twice because the ghoul summon animation is slow). If you have focus on pet it will cast Death pact on it instead. Unless you have a friendly target it will try to sacrifice that target instead. (Incase you wanna sacrifice any other friendly undead target) * Valid: 3.1 Death Pact for Tanks #showtooltip /castsequence mod:alt Raise Ally; reset=60 Raise Dead, Death Pact * As a frost tank, your ghoul really only serves the purpose of an "Oh S***" button for healing you, so this macro will only show you Death Pact if you have raised a ghoul and it's off cooldown. The reset of "60" ensures that as soon as Raise Dead is available again, the macro will reset, in case you got heals and didn't need to sacrifice the minion, otherwise it will show you the cooldown of Raise Dead if you do sacrifice. You can also cast Raise Ally if you simply use the alt key while pressing the macro. * Valid in 3.2.x 3.1 Unholy Macros Fun with Death Grip Malygos - Power Sparks #showtooltip /cleartarget /clearfocus /tar Power Spark /stopmacro @target,noexists /focus /cast @focus Death Grip *Use: Drop current target/focus and target/focus a Power Spark then casts Death Grip. **If there are no Power Sparks, it will not attempt to cast Death Grip. *Credit: Xaeros of Shadowmoon *Works in 3.1.3 Death Grip + Unholy Blight #showtooltip /cast Death Grip /console Sound_EnableSFX 0 /cast Unholy Blight /script UIErrorFrame:Clear() /console Sound_EnableSFX 1 The extra lines for turning error sounds off and on may or may not be necessary because of Unholy Blight not being on GCD, but may still be necessary for when you are short on Runic power. Feel free to test with or without those lines, though with them you can add "/use 13" and/or "/use 14" right above Unholy blight to use your trinkets as well. No longer valid as of 3.2, which changed Unholy Blight from a buff to a debuff applied by Death Coil. Ghoul Utility Ghoul Leap & Stun #showtooltip /cast @target,exists,harm Leap /cast @target,harm Gnaw /stopmacro @target,harm /cast @target,exists,noharm Leap /stopmacro @target,exists,noharm /cast @player Leap /petfollow If you have a enemy target this will make your pet leap to the enemy target and use gnaw. If you have a friendly target this will make your pet leap to the friendly target. If you have no target this will make your pet leap back to you and put your pet on follow. This can be useful when your pet is about to die and you want it to leap back to your healer. It can also be used if you want your pet to leap back to you and follow. Or it can be used to leap to the enemy target and stun it for another interrupt. Army of the Dead with Sound #showtooltip /cast Army of the Dead /script local c="Army of the Dead";if GetSpellCooldown©0 then PlaySoundFile("Sound\\Creature\\HeadlessHorseman\\Horseman_Special_01.wav") end; Whenever you cast Army of the Dead, you hear Headless Horseman saying "Soldiers arise! Stand and fight! Bring victory at last to this fallen knight!". It fits perfectly to Army of the Dead spell ! :). Note that you may need to swap the /cast with the /script. 3.1 All Death Knight Macros This is New Macro for Countering. /castsequence reset=10 Mind Freeze, Strangulate, Arcane Torrent *Note if you are not Blood Elf Take Arcane Torrent Off. This will let you use your counters in order from Mind Freeze=> Strangulate => Arcane Torrent. Cast sequence timmer will always reset your Mind Freeze as it is the fastest timmer. If you need to use more then what you have you are out of luck. OLD MACROS BELOW The macros below this line have not been validated to work in 3.1. Use at your own risk. Crowd Control Runner Stopper #showtooltip Death Grip /cast Death Grip /cast Chains of Ice Casts Death Grip. If Death Grip is on cooldown, Chains of Ice will be cast instead. This allows you to either pull, or stop an enemy from running away with the use of one button. One of these spells is off the GCD, so this macro now pops them both at the same time. I use this instead: /castsequence reset=25 Death Grip, Chains of Ice It seems to work well. Stunning the Target #showtooltip Death Grip /cast Death Grip /cast Gnaw This may be used if you have specced into Master of Ghouls, allowing for direct control of your ghoul. The target will be pulled to you, then stunned by your ghoul. Spell Interrupts All-In-One Spell Interrupt #showtooltip Strangulate /cast Strangulate /cast Mind Freeze Casts Strangulate. If Strangulate is on cooldown, Mind Freeze is cast instead. This allows for you to interrupt a spell cast with the use of one button. #showtooltip Strangulate /cast Strangulate /cast Mind Freeze /cast Arcane Torrent If you are a Blood Elf Death Knight, you can add Arcane Torrent to the macro for three interrupts in one button. Remember that Arcane Torrent is an AOE and not a single target. *Arcane torrent has been removed from the GCD so this macro can use two interrupts at once. Death Coil Ghoul Death Coil on Alt #showtooltip /cast nomod Death Coil; mod:alt,@pet Death Coil Casts a standard Death Coil with no modifier pressed down. With alt held down, uses Death Coil on your pet rather than your target for healing instead of damage. Frost Death Knight Death Coil #showtooltip Death Coil /cast @player Death Coil; Death Coil Casts a standard Death Coil on left click. Pop Lichborne and right click to heal yourself. Or you can make it one button if you don't often use Death Coil as an offensive spell. #showtooltip Death Coil /cast Lichborne /cast @player Death Coil Shows Death Coil when you mouseover it, and gives you a free heal every 3 minutes. #showtooltip Death Coil /cast Lichborne /cast @player Death Coil /cast Rune Tap If you are specced into Rune Tap as well, this can be done for extra healing. #showtooltip Death Coil /cast Vampiric Blood /cast Lichborne /cast @player Death Coil /cast Rune Tap You can also add Vampiric Blood for even more healing if you are deep enough in the Blood tree. Frost Death Coil + Lichborne #showtooltip Death Coil /cast button:2 Lichborne /cast @player Death Coil; Death Coil This macro will cast Death Coil on your current target with a left mouse click, or cast Lichborne and then Death Coil on yourself with a right click. If Lichborne is active, it will cast Death Coil repeatedly with each right click. The following can be added to the end of the macro to cast Death Coil on your pet with a middle click: ; @pet Death Coil Tanking Frozen Will #showtooltip Lichborne /cast Lichborne /cast Unbreakable Armor /cast Icebound Fortitude Specific for Frost tanking. Since none of these abilities are on the global cooldown, binding them on the same key makes for a really effective "oh crap" button. Pressing it with all cooldowns fresh will pop all three abilities (get the Icebound Fortitude and Unbreakable Armor Glyphs for best results) at the same time, granting you with approximately 85% damage reduction. As a dwarf, you can add stone form to your macro, which increases your armor by 10%. #showtooltip Lichborne /cast Lichborne /cast Unbreakable Armor /cast Icebound Fortitude /cast Stoneform One Button Taunt /castsequence reset=35 Death Grip, Dark Command One button for taunting. Starts with the standard Death Knight pulling ability; Death Grip. Afterwards, if during the fight a mob needs taunting, it will cast Dark Command. For Unholy spec, change the reset time to 25 if 2 points are spent in Unholy Command. Improved One Button Taunt #showtooltip /castsequence reset=35 Death Grip, Dark Command, Dark Command, Dark Command, Dark Command, Dark Command In the previous macro, you can cast Death Grip and then Dark Command, and then the macro goes back to Death Grip. This becomes a problem if you need to taunt again before the initial 35 seconds is up. In the improved macro, Death Grip is cast whenever it is available, and Dark Command can be cast every 8 seconds until Death Grip is available again. As with the previous macro, change the reset time to 25 if 2 points are spent in Unholy Command. Dark Command Taunt with Yell #showtooltip /stopmacro @target,noexists@target,noharm@target,dead /cast Dark Command /y Hey %t! Your mother has a smooth forehead! Defensive Spell Raid Announce #showtooltip Vampiric Blood /run if GetSpellCooldown("Icebound Fortitude") 0 then SendChatMessage(GetSpellLink("Icebound Fortitude").."="..GetSpellLink(871).." used! Heal me!","RAID") end /cast Icebound Fortitude Raid Chat: Fortitude=Wall used! Heal me! #showtooltip Vampiric Blood /run if GetSpellCooldown("Icebound Fortitude") 0 then SendChatMessage(GetSpellLink("Icebound Fortitude").." used! Heal me!","RAID") end /cast Icebound Fortitude Raid Chat: Fortitude used! Heal me! Some people do not realize Icebound Fortitude is very similiar to warrior's Shield Wall. This macro announces in raid chat you have used defensive spell, Icebound Fortitude, to raid along with Shield Wall with both linkable spells. Also if spell is in cooldown it will not announce. This is to prevent spamming raid chat as many people are state of panic and presses the action multiple times. It can be used to announce others like Vampiric Blood similar to Last Stand, just replace spell name/id as needed. Spell id numbers is not needed and you can just spell out the name and vice versa. It's just shown together to demonstrate either is possible. Spell ids can be found by going to www.wowhead.com, search for the spell, and it's the last set of numbers on the url address. ie. Spell ID number for Last Stand would be, http://www.wowhead.com/?spell=12975, 12975. PvP OH SHI- button for frost spec #showtooltip Hungering Cold /cast Lichborne /cast Unbreakable Armor /cast Icebound Fortitude /cast Hungering Cold Every Man for Himself (if you're a human, escape artist works too.) This is a macro for frost Death Knights who find themselves surrounded by too many enemies. It is mostly for PvP, but it can be used in PvE if you pull too many mobs. Hungering Cold does require some RP before using, but it shouldn't really be a problem. Ghoul Utility Ghoul Master #showtooltip Raise Dead /cast nopet Raise Dead /clearfocus @focus,dead /focus /clearfocus @focus,noharm /petattack @focus,exists /petfollow @focus,noexists /cast @pet,existsdeath coil I use this macro to control my Ghoul. I am not sure how well this macro will work tho if you do not have Ghoul Mastery Talent in the Unholy Tree. Either way it is very similar to the macro I use for my Hunter Pets as in it will call your ghoul if you do not have one out yet, send it to attack and set the target as your focus, clear the focus when it is dead and bring your ghoul back, as well as heal your ghoul with Death Coil. Ghoul Ranged Stun #showtooltip Leap /cast Leap /cast Gnaw This lets you stun a target in range of your ghoul's leap instantly. Useful for interrupting spells when Death Grip and Strangulate are on cooldown. Ghoul Explosion #showtooltip /target modifier:alt pet /cast modifier:alt Corpse Explosion /targetlasttarget /cast nomodifier Corpse explosion It might seems strange, but your pet targeted with Corpse Explosion spell actually casts Explode (similar to your ability as a ghoul) that hits for about 4k damage. While such a sacrifice might seem unnecessary, remember that with Night of the Dead you can create a new pet almost instantly. #showtooltip /cast button:2,@pet Corpse Explosion; @player Corpse Explosion This is a slightly shorter version of the above which I use personally. On left click, it casts normal Corpse Explosion, and on right click will explode your pet. The reason why @player is included is that for me, Corpse Explosion always wanted me to select a corpse to explode for use. Targeting the spell to yourself causes it to use a random nearby corpse, provided one exists. 06:47, 9 May 2009 (UTC) Healing Blood Bath #showtooltip /cast Vampiric Blood /cast Rune Tap This is for Blood Spec. Death Knights. If you have 2 blood/death runes up, one click will allow a nice little heal. Each spell is on a 1 min cooldown. Takes your normal Rune Tap healing aspect and adds 50% to it. Great with Improved Rune Tap. This macro it mostly an "OH SHI-" button, but good nonetheless. Improved Blood Bath #showtooltip /cast mod:alt Vampiric Blood /cast Rune Tap This macro works like the one above with a slight difference. Click it to use Rune Tap (for a smaller heal), or hold Alt and click it to use Vampiric Blood and Rune tap simultaneously (for a bigger heal). OH SH- Healing #showtooltip Lichborne /cast Icebound Fortitude /cast Vampiric Blood /cast Rune Tap /cast Lichborne /cast @player Death Coil This is for Blood Spec. Death Knights with points in Frost up to Lichborne. Make sure all your cooldowns are finished and you are below 50% health, or else it's a waste. Great with Improved Rune Tap. This could be a nice surprise to anyone who maybe fighting you in PvP as well (maybe even add a '/cackle''' to let them know who's boss). You can then cast Death Coil on yourself by setting up a macro right beside this one with just: #showtooltip /cast @player Death Coil DPS Spammable Blood Macro #showtooltip /castsequence reset=6 Plague Strike, Icy Touch, Heart Strike, Heart Strike, Death Strike, Death Coil /script UIErrorsFrame:Clear() This is for Blood Spec Spammable macro. As long as you don't use any Runic Power before going through the macro once, its 100% spammable (i.e. Horn of Winter). You can put Obliterate in for Death Strike if you want. Improved Spammable Blood Macro #showtooltip /castsequence nomod reset=6/combat/shift/target Icy Touch, Plague Strike, Blood Strike, Heart Strike, Death Strike, Death Coil;mod:ctrl Death Coil I added the Mod key to cast DC for when Sudden Doom procs. Will reset when changing targets. I-WIN-Button Macro #showtooltip /castsequence reset=target Icy Touch, Plague Strike, Heart Strike, Heart Strike, Obliterate, Death Coil This is a good macro for builds (4x/13/x), so you can benefit from Annihilation and make nice damage while pushing only one button. Spammable Unholy Macro #showtooltip /castsequence reset=6/combat/shift Icy Touch, Plague Strike, Scourge Strike, Blood Strike, Blood Strike, Death Coil, Scourge Strike, Death Coil, Scourge Strike, Scourge Strike, Death Coil Unholy Spec spam macro. Worry free as long as you don't use any runic power beforehand. This is for Raiding/Dungeons as well to get mediocre DPS! Spammable Unholy Macro AoE variant #showtooltip /castsequence reset=6/combat/shift Icy Touch, Plague Strike, Scourge Strike, Pestilence, Blood Boil, Death Coil, Scourge Strike, Death Coil, Scourge Strike, Scourge Strike, Death Coil Unholy Spec spam macro. semi-AoE Variant Frost Rotation/"Spam" #showtooltip /castsequence reset=10/target Icy Touch, Plague Strike, Blood Strike, Howling Blast, Blood Strike This rotation can be used almost from the get-go, however there is a caveat on it; it's not 100% spammable, although it's not far from it. Frost Strike I personally use as a Runic Power -dump on my build, it'll also buy a second or two for the cooldowns to run their course to start spamming again. Misc Fun Macros Army of the Dead with Sound #showtooltip /cast Army of the Dead /script local c="Army of the Dead";if GetSpellCooldown©0 then PlaySoundFile("Sound\\Creature\\HeadlessHorseman\\Horseman_Special_01.wav") end; Whenever you cast Army of the Dead, you hear Headless Horseman saying "Soldiers arise! Stand and fight! Bring victory at last to this fallen knight!". It fits perfectly to Army of the Dead spell ! :). Death Grip with Sound #showtooltip /cast Death Grip /stopmacro noexistshelp /script local c="Death Grip";if GetSpellCooldown©0 then PlaySoundFile("Sound\\Creature\\HeadlessHorseman\\Horseman_Beckon_01.wav") end; Whenever you cast Death Grip on a hostile player or npc, it will be accompanied by a nice little, familiar voice (that only you can hear). If death grip is on cooldown, it will not play the sound, so no need to worry about it being annoying if you're trying to spam it You can also combine this macro with the Ghoul stun above by adding Gnaw in just after Death Grip like so: #showtooltip /cast Death Grip /cast Gnaw /stopmacro noexistshelp /script local c="Death Grip";if GetSpellCooldown©0 then PlaySoundFile("Sound\\Creature\\HeadlessHorseman\\Horseman_Beckon_01.wav") end; Raise Dead with sound Another fun macro is to combine the Ashbringer final quote (which only you will hear) with your Raise Dead ability, find a corpse or some corpse dust and command your Ghoul to slaughter your foes: #showtooltip /cast Raise Dead /stopmacro noexists help /script local c="Raise Dead";if GetSpellCooldown©0 then PlaySoundFile("Sound\\Creature\\Ashbringer\\ASH_SPEAK_12.wav") end; Death Gate with Sound Using Death Gate to leave some of your non-death Knight friends behind? Use this macro to add some sophistication to your exit (again, only you will hear it): #showtooltip /cast Death Gate /stopmacro noexists help /script local c="Death Gate";if GetSpellCooldown©0 then PlaySoundFile("Sound\\Creature\\NexusPrinceShafar\\Auch_NexPrince_Death01.wav") end; DK pet This is basically just a macro to combine 2 diff spells together for the pet one to summon it and the other to kill it to give you life... basically only to be used as a last resort type thing just a simple code is all. make sure if u press the button not to do it a second time unless u are absolutely sure you need to get the life from it unless you press and hold ctrl first /cast nopet Raise Dead /cast nodead Death Pact Blood Leveling Panic Button /cast Vampiric Blood /cast Rune Tap /use Medallion of Heroism You can also add: /cast Mark of Blood /cast Raise Dead /cast Death Pact Combined Skill Macro /castsequence reset=6 Death Grip,Plague Strike,Chains of Ice,Icy Touch,Blood Strike,Death Coil Category:Death knights Category:Macros